


He would rather be a she

by Witchyprincesslighting



Category: My Hero Academia
Genre: Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:55:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27325393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Witchyprincesslighting/pseuds/Witchyprincesslighting
Summary: Deku has a small secret, one that she’d rather no one find out about anytime soon. Come along the journey with her and follow her life during school at U.A
Relationships: Denki x deku, kiri x bakugo
Kudos: 42





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There’s not enough mtf works for deku, but please let me know if this offends anyone and I will take it down right away. I hope you enjoy this.

Chapter one 

Deku allowed himself to sink down onto the floor memorized by the green ivy dress he held in his hands. He wasn’t exactly sure what had driven him to the dress in the first place. It seemed like only yesterday he had taken up the courage to ask his mother to lend the dress to him. It had only taken her a few minutes to think before agreeing much to the boys delight. 

The boy glanced over at his all night clock to check the time once again. He waited until the sound of walking had stopped and the voices quilted down for night. 

With one hand holding the dress the boy stood up facing himself in the mirror. The dress fabric felt nice against his skin as he pulled the dress onto his body. The skirt hung just at his knees. He let out a small giggle as he twirled in the dress. The flowy ness felt amazing to him. He quickly came to a stop and looked back at the mirror. She felt completely knew, as if this was something she had been missing out on her entire life. She had kept up the love for All Might to hide her clothing secret from the boys. Her mother had found out two months prior. She loved pastel clothing and how it looked. The dress had made her feel better than she’d felt in any of her other clothes. This is who she was and who  _ she  _ wanted to be. 


	2. Reaching out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deku decides to reach out to a certain someone for some much needed help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again please let me know if I’m offending anyone. I’ll take it down if I am.

Chapter two 

Deku knew who she wanted to be, but the world can be terrifying. How would the world react to the symbol of peace going from a male to a female? Would she be still able to follow in All Might's steps? She held so many questions that had remained unanswered. So she figured she’d go to the first person she’d think would understand her. It wasn’t out of the ordinary for Deku to text Denki from time to time and today proved to be one of those days. She knew that the boy was probably studying with the ‘bakugou squad’ as they called themselves so all she had to do was find them, which seemed easy enough. After a few minutes she reached kirishima's room and gave a light knock to the door. 

“Who is it?” Sero called out from behind the door. “It’s Deku, I was wondering if I could take Denki for a bit?” She reply cringing at the sound of her name escaping from her masculine voice. She hated it, she hated how she sounded. It felt so wrong. Deku was pushed out of her thoughts by the door opening to show Denki with his backpack. “What’s up dude?” Denki asked as he patted her on the back. Over the last few weeks Deku had noticed she had grown a hatred towards being referred to as a boy in any situation. “I’d like to talk to you privately Denki.” Deku voiced as they headed down the hallway into Denki’s dorm room. He motioned for the girl (or boy in his eyes) to sit down beside him. “What’s wrong? You normally don’t come to me in these situations.” Denki quizzed. Deku gave a low sigh and looked down at her hands. “It’s something I’d like to talk about with you and only you right now.” came his reply. Denki nodded. “Sure dude,” he spoke, giving him a thumbs up. “Speaking of which, could you not refer to me as  _ that _ ?” Deku whispered as he continued to look down at his hands. “As a dude…?” Denki asked to make sure he was on the correct path. The green haired boy gave a nod. “Well what would like me to refer to you as then?” He added as he leaned back towards the wall. “Can you use she/her please?” Deku quipped quietly. Denki gave a reassuring nod to the girl. “Sure thing, do you have a preferred name you’d like to go by?” He added and deku shook his head. “No,” she replied. 

“Maybe you could go by Izumi?” Denki stated earning a smile as Izumi looked up at him. “That sounds perfect!” she explained hugging the boy as a thank you. “I’m glad you felt like you could come talk to me about this, if anyone says anything transphobic I’ll beat their ass.” He told the girl. Izumi smiled. “I’m not sure when exactly I want to reintroduce myself to the class.” She muttered. A hand wrapped around her pulling her into Denkis side. 

“That is perfectly okay, you can wait as long as you’d like and I’ll help out along the way.” He reassured her. Izumi smiled once more, and replied with a thank you. The two then returned her attention back to Denki’s school work. “Would you like help with your homework?” Izumi asked receiving a ‘yes’ from Denki and let out a chuckle. Today was a good day. 


	3. Somethings up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when Bakugou starts noticing changes with deku?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know if I’m offending anyone once again and I will take it down. Thank you. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Chapter three 

“How come you're always around dunce 's face now?” Kachann spat as he flopped down onto the common room couch. Izumi hesitated, should she tell him? She understands that she has known him since they were in diapers but would he really accept her for what she was? Could she really be sure of that? 

“Deku I’m not stupid. Somethings going on between you and dunce face and I want to know what the hell that is.” Kachan added. Izumi winced at the mention of ‘deku’. “What makes you think something is going on Kachann?” Izumi questioned hoping the boy would leave it alone. Kachann groaned and rubbed his eyebrows. “Do I need to fucking explain it Deku? Dunce face is now hanging out with you more than he usually is.” He added. Izumi hesitated. _It’ll be fine._ She told herself. But before she had a chance to talk back Kachan stood up. “I’ll give you until tomorrow Deku. Then I’ll force it out of you.” He told her as he stood up from the couch to walk out of the room. 

That night Izumi couldn’t seem to fall asleep. The utter fear held her captive until into the early morning. She knew better than to stay in her bed instead of going to class. 

“Did you wake up on the wrong side of the bed..?” Denki asked as Izumi walked into the classroom running the left over sleep from her eyes. “More like I couldn’t sleep thanks to a certain _someone_.” She explained looking off over to Kachan. “What’s wrong with you and him?” Denki questioned. She gave a sigh and leaned closer to his ear. “He’s figured out something is going on between the two of us. I have until tonight till he forces it out of me.” She replied. Denki shrugged. “Well to be fair he’s known you since you were a child. Of course he’d notice you acting differently.” The boy supplied which Izumi nodded. 

The school day had gone slower than Izumi had predicted. She slumped her way back to her dorm before sinking down behind her door. She tried to pull herself out of her mind. She hated how she looked in the boys uniform. The green pants that clung to her legs Izumi pulled at. Her eyes began to blur. She hated this! This body she was in isn’t hers and she knows that. A knock from her door pulled her out of her thoughts once again. 

“Who is it?” She squeaked as she quickly wiped away the blurriness from her eyes. “It’s Bakugou dipshit. Now open up the fucking door.” came the reply. Izumi let out a breath she’d been keeping in. “Yeah,” she quickly replied, opening the door. Bakugo walked in past Izumi heading to the bed. “What the hell is up with you deku?” He spat to the girl. Izumi went silent as tears streamed down her face. _Deku that, deku this._ She hated it. “Don’t call me _that_!” She shouted as she looked over at Kachan. Bakugou eyes lifted in curiosity. “Don’t call you what nerd?” He asked his voice softer than before. “Deku! I hate it! I hate it so much! Stop reminding me of what I dislike about myself!” She yelled at him. “I thought pink cheeks made you like the name again? Didn’t she say it was the name of a ‘hero’?” The boy asked, very concerned. “That’s not my name kachan.” She stated looking away from him. “Izuku I’m confused.” He sighed looking over at her. “Stop!” She shouted once more. He glanced over at Izumi noticing the tears that had begun to stream down his cheeks. To say bakugou had no idea how to comfort him was an understatement. “Just-just call Denki please.” Izumi whispered almost pleading over to him. Bakugo understood it was better not to question what deku said and gave a nod. 

“Yo what up Bakubro?” Denkis voice spoke through the phone. “Dunce face how come Izuku keeps saying Deku isn’t _his_ name?” Bakugou questioned through the phone. The other side went silent for a minute before Denki began to speak. “Before I explain, Deku is it okay if I tell him?” Denki asked Izumi and waited for Bakugou to reply saying that he had nodded his head. “First of all, how upset is deku right now?” The boy asked. “He kept shouting at me to stop using his name. And now he’s crying.” Bakugou started looking over to Izumi in the corner. “What I tell you stays between the three of us. I won’t hesitate to pick a fight with you if it doesn’t.” Denki muttered through the phone. “Anyways, dekus trans. Male to female, she goes by Izumi now. I’m guessing the fact that she’s been hearing her deadname was overwhelming. She isn’t exactly sure when she wants to reintroduce herself to the class too.” Denki told him. Bakugou felt a wave of guilt wash over him. He’d been dead, naming Izumi without knowing. “Izumi is just overwhelmed right now, that’s why she shouted at you bro.” Denki added. And with that Denki hung up. Bakugou stood up placing his phone down beside him. He walked over and knelt down in front of Izumi. “I’m sorry I continued to dead name you, and I’ll try my best to remember to call you Izumi okay?” He told her. Izumi looked up at him and offered a smile. “Thank you Kachan.” She spoke as the two awkwardly hugged. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mineta does some..bad things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry if you like Mineta but I needed a bad chacter for the story. Once again please let me know if this offends you and this chapter does touch upon inappropriate touching of a minor with another minor so please if your sensitive skip this chapter.

Chapter 4

Perhaps it was how her heart that had dropped to her stomach or maybe it was the voice that priced through the air with mockery. Izumi stood still watching intently at the smaller boy. The boys locker room had emptied only a few minutes ago but Izumi wished they hadn’t left. “What did you say?” She asked her voice, filling the silence that had stuck the air between them. “You can’t pretend to be a girl, I know you just want to go see the girls naked.” The boy stated.  _ Pretend?! _ Maybe it she was in the wrong but she didn’t care. “I’m not pretending Mineta! I  _ am _ a girl!” Izumi snapped as she continued to get dressed back into the school’s uniform. Mineta scoffed. “Please I know you're just using that to get closer to the girls.” Mineta stated as he walked back out of the locker room. Izumi thanked her luck for the most part and headed back to class. 

The next few weeks were taken from a nightmare. Mineta at any chance given would tell her she was just pretending. Mineta had made sure every time he talked to her that they were alone but things hadn’t gone wrong until today. It began during class. Izumi didn’t care to notice the remarks made by Mineta every once in a while. The paper handed to her by the boy was another story. She un-crumped the paper and stared at the words. 

_ I know you're using this as an excuse to get attention. If you want it that bad then meet me after school.  _

_ -Mineta.  _

Izumi's stomach dropped again and she quickly rushed to shove the paper into her backpack before the teacher could see it. She knew she should speak with bakugou or Denki about this but she didn’t want them involved. This was her problem, not thires. The day dragged on and her training with Denki had been a great way to end the day. Denki raised an eyebrow when Izumi had told him that Mineta had wanted to talk to her after school. She asked Denki to promise not to tell Bakugou and Denki told her he wouldn’t tell him. 

“So Mineta wanted to talk to you?” Denki questioned as they stood around waiting to be dismissed. “Yeah, not sure exactly why though.” Izumi had replied. “Promise not tell kachan please?” She added and I nodded. Once Denki had made sure Izumi was out of his view he walked over to the Bakugou squad. 

“I have a bad feeling,” he stated as he walked up towards the group. “About what Denks?” Sero asked as he leaned onto Minas shoulder. “Something isn’t sitting right with me. Mineta asked to talk to deku after class and that just rubbed me wrong.” He explained to the group. The only people who knew that deku was trans were Denki himself and Bakugou. Bakugo raised an eyebrow. “Deku asked me not to tell you bro but I had to, my gut is telling me something bad is going to happen and I hate it.” He told him. “Deku will probably be fine Kami.” Kirishima tried to reassure him. Denki shook his head. “Perhaps but I’m going to go follow them after. If anyone wants to tag along I’d appreciate it. I think we’ll need it.” He told them. They all nodded. 

Izumi followed Mineta into the empty boys locker room. “If you want to pretend to be a girl so badly then I guess I’ll just give you a treat.” Mineta whispered as he popped off his balls from his head. He walked Izumi into a stall carefully grabbing his arms and placing his sticky balls behind them along with her legs. “There we go, such a pretty girl for me aren’t you, Laying like that for me.” He muttered as he caressed her face. Izumi wanted to scream, shut everything. Her mind racked every thought but her voice had fallen silent. “Why are you so quiet? Isn’t this what you wanted?” He asked her as his hands moved down to her pants. Izumi shook her head. “Please don't,” she whispered. Mineta looked up into her green emerald eyes. “Shhh, it’ll be over soon.” He assured her as he pulled her pants down realizing his underwear. “Panties? You're really into this pretending to be a girl thing aren’t you?” He snickered. Izumi’s eyes blurred. “I wonder what the boys would say If they saw you defenseless in front of me,” he whispered into her ear as he moved to her shirt. “Please,” she begged, allowing tears to slip out of her eyes. This isn’t what she wanted! How could Mineta think this is what she wanted?! She tried to pull away from the purple balls but they stuck to her. “Quiet princess, we wouldn’t want anyone to walk on your pretty naked self, would we?” He spat to her as he began to undress himself. She didn’t care what she’d risk but her mind came up with one thing. 

“HELP! DENKI!” She sobbed as a hand whipped up to her mouth. “You bitch!” Mineta hissed. 

The group had remained with Denki deciding it was best to follow along with the boy. They weren’t expecting to hear a cry for help from the boys locker room. 

“Shit!” Denki cursed as he rushed to open the boys locker room door to find it locked. Without hesitation he looked over to bakugo. “Blow it up! Now!” He shouted at him. Bakugo didn’t even talk to snap at him but he blasted the door off the handles. Figuring it would be better to get lectured later. The group rushed in after the boy and found Denki standing stiffly. 

“What the actual fuck Mineta! Get your fucking hands off her!” Denki shouted as he plunged himself at the boy pulling him off of Izumi. He didn’t realize he’d given up izumi’s secret but Izumi couldn’t have cared less. Denki watched as the squad pulled Mineta out of the locker room with all sorts of insults pushed at him. 

“Are you okay? What on earth did he do to you?” Denki asked her as he wiped away her tears. “He touched me inappropriately.” Izumi whispered. Denkis anger flustered. “Bakugou should be given a real beating along with the group. You're okay, everything’s okay.” Denki said as he pulled her into her arms. Izumi wasn’t sure why but Denki calmed her down as she put her face into his chest. “Thank you,” she whispered. 


	5. Skirts! Skirts?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izumi and skirts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is kinda short, perhaps crappy. Let me know if there’s anything else you’d like to see.

After the ‘incident’ as it was named Mineta was taken and expelled from U.A (the boy had other allegations). He was told simply if he ever walked back on campus he would be restricted and taken to jail. It’s been a week since the mess went down. Other than the fact that Kachan had been checking up on Izumi along with Denki, no one knew the real reason Mineta had suddenly disappeared. Izumi had been told to take a break from classes until she was feeling better to attend, the only one who knew about that was the class president Tenya Ida who very kindly brought her notes after each class. It was during lunch time when Denki realized his phone was ringing. “Dunce Face answer the fucking phone.” He spat towards him as he continued to go back to talking with Kirishima and Sero. “Hello?” Denki answered by receiving a small sob from the other side. “Do you want me to skip class and come to your dorm?” Denki whispered and heard a small ‘yes’ from the other side of the phone. “I gotta go,” he stated as he stayed on the phone with Izumi. “What why? You can’t just skip class.” Sero argued. “It’s none of your business, besides blasty is fine with it right?” Denki asked, looking towards him. Bakugo knew that Izumi was on the other side of the phone. The blonde had been sneaking off any chance he could get to comfort the girl from what bakugou could tell. “It’s not Denkis business to tell you what’s going on. Yeah sparky you can go, they need you.” He said as he took a bite out of his hot dog. Denki gave a thank you and grabbed his backpack quickly. “I’m coming, why don’t you turn on All might for the time being?” He spoke into the phone. Denki knew he didn’t have to alert Mr Aizawa since this wasn’t the first time he’d been called to come back to the dorms this week. The boy slumped into izumi’s door room and placed his backpack beside the wall. The girl was wrapped in an All might blanket watching All Might on her laptop. A plate of cookies sat beside her, decorated with All Might on them and a note sat beside them. “Are those from Kachan?” He asked getting her attention. Her face held her puffy red eyes and the tears that had slipped down previously had left dried streaks. “Yeah..he felt back he couldn’t stop him.” She replied quietly. From the front perspective bakugou was like a dog, but underneath it all he still had a kind heart. “Why'd he have to do that? I can’t look at my body the same. I feel disgusting.” She spoke as she ran her hand down her leg. “Because he’s a bitch. I don’t care if you think you're disgusting Izumi. To me you are the best person I’ve ever seen.” He spoke as he sat down next to hear. “Your lying,” she argued. Denki raised his eyebrows. Had Mineta really pushed her to this point? Why the hell did he allow that person to be his friend ? “Okay-then let’s see what kachan has to say.” He said as he typed Bakugou's number through his phone. “What is it Denki?” Bakugo answered. “Izumi doesn’t think she’s pretty, what do you think?” He asked. A few whispers were heard from the other side. “She is pretty. What happened wasn’t her fault. Izumi, don’t you dare think you aren’t. Do I really have to knock it into your skull?” He replied. Izumi let out a snicker. “Thank you, Kachan. Now I’ll let you get back to school.” She replied. The phone call ended and denki and Izumi went back to watching the show. After an hour Denki decided to ask if she was ready to come out to the squad. “Hey Izumi, would you be willing to come out to the squad? We’ll make sure no one attacks you. Mina can lend you some dresses and paint your nails and maybe help with hair extensions.” He told her as he ran his hand through her hair. She gave a hum to allow him to acknowledge that she was thinking. “Would you be right by my side?” She asked and Denki nodded. “Of course,” Denki replied. She gave a smile. “Sure, I’m ready to tell them.” And so the two waited till everyone went to the cafeteria before coming out of izumi’s room to the common room. Izumi wore a pair of Bakugou sweatpants (she didn’t want to wear her own and begged for his) and Denkis sleep pikachu shirt (she begged for it since she thought it was adorable) “Hey it’s okay, if they say anything rude blasty will blast them.” Denki tried to reassure the girl as he squeezed her hand a little as they trudged into the room where the group sat together on the couch. The first thought of seeing the group for Izumi was to hide behind Denki. It seemed reasonable at the moment. “Do you want me to talk for you?” Denki asked, looking at his back to see Izumi who gave a nod quickly. “What’s going on Denks? What’s up with deku?” Jiro asked as she looked towards the boy, she watched carefully as “Deku” flinched at the mention of his name. “Izuki is trans, she is a girl and her name is Izumi. She would like to be referred to as sutch.” Denki started looking at the group. “That’s super...womanly!” Kirishima said, pumping the air with his fist. “Okay, how come Izumi hasn’t been in class for a week though?” Mina added. The room fell silent. “Pinky, remember how the teachers dragged Mineta out of the dorms?” Bakugo spoke up. She gave a nod. “He sexually assaulted Izumi.” Denki grunted. Obviously pissed. “Denki it’s okay, he’s gone now.” Izumi spoke quietly as she rubbed his back. “Still that little ass shouldn’t have done shit!” He replied. It was no mystery that Denki had a huge amongus crush on Izumi. “I’m sorry that happened Izumi,” Jiro stated. Izumi smiled. “It’s alright, now I know why you girls were so incredibly uncomfortable with him around.” She replied. “Mina?” She asked as the room quilted down again. “Yes sweetheart?” She answered. She understood that Izumi was probably still having trouble wrapping her head around what Mineta did so she tried her best to come off sweetly to the girl. “Can I please try on one of your skirts? Pretty please!” Izumi smiled as she allowed herself a little jump of excitement. “Well since you asked so nicely sure. Want to have a fashion show?” She responded. “Yes!” Came the a reply from Izumi who quickly rushed up the stairs with Mina. The boys talked amongst themselves and jiro while waiting for the other two to come down stairs. “Denki! Denki! Look at how pretty I am!” Came a shout from the stairs. As Izumi walked out strutting herself in a skirt Denkis ears slowly turned red. “Izumi…” he whispered. “You killed him!” Sero laughed among with Kirishima. “Kachan! Don’t I look pretty?” Izumi asked, smiling as she gave him a Twirl. “You look very pretty.” He told her.


	6. Coming out part one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Denki thinks he’s a she too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s short, Im trying to work on all three works.

Denki was an inch away from Turing the door knob. Maybe this is a bad idea. Ever since Izumi came out with her side of her, Denki's been feeling off. He can’t explain it, he just doesn’t like what he sees all day. Every day it’s absolutely Miserable. Changing in the boys locker room felt gross and out of place. He didn’t like how him and he would role grossly off people's tongues when he was talked about. He’d caught himself staring at izumi's clothes before, perhaps wishing he could wear the same thing. He wanted izumi’s help. Finally he took the leap. He twisted the knob before calling out to Izumi to let her know that he was coming in so she would be okay. 

“Hey denki what’s going on?” She spoke as she finished cleaning her All Might figure. The boy sighed and sat next to her bed on the floor, bringing up his legs to his chest before replying. “I need help,” he spoke. “With homework?” Izumi questioned. “No, with something else. Like how did you know you were a girl?” He asked looking up to her. “Well first I felt uncomfortable and was addressed as him and he just felt gross-I didn’t like it. Why?” She responded. “I think I might be a girl too, I feel extremely the same way as you and I’ve had experiences in the past where I stole my sisters dresses and skirts and wore them by myself.” He explained. “Well Denki if you want to be a girl then be one.” Izumi replied as she headed towards her closet. She pulled out a short pink skirt and cute crop top for Denki to try on, she had many ideas. Izumi was also wondering if she should come out to the class. “Hey what do you want me to call you? I figured Denki is probably not comfortable right now.” She added as she brought the clothes over to him. “I think I’m going to choose a non gender conforming name.” He replied and Izumi nodded. “I was thinking about coming out to the class tonight, do you want two? I know it’s super fast and you’ve just come to me about it and I-“ Izumi babbled. “I think it’s better than know as soon as they can for me and you.” Denki replied. “So what do you have for your name already?” Izumi asked. “I was thinking Demi, it sounds like it’s for a girl but could be used for a boy if wanted.” Demi argued. Izumi nodded. “I’ve been struggling ever since you told me about you wanting to be a girl, I struggle with myself. Does that still make me valid?” Demi asked. Izumi looked over to Demi. “Fucking course that makes you valid. If anyone says any wise I’ll kick that ass.” And with that Izumi kissed Demi on the lips. Within minutes it became a full blown make out session. They stopped once they were out of breath. “Should we just walk into the common room in girly outfits and just out ourselves that way?” Demi asked. “That sounds like fun, let me do your makeup?” Izumi asked. 


End file.
